Crimson Eye
by GuitarRocker18
Summary: Death Note and Vampire Knight x-over, written by AliceDoll, I will be posting for her since she can't make her own account.
1. A Scarred Encounter

**Hey guys It's me again, I didn't write this story a friend of mine did, she wishes to remain anonyms so we'll just call her AliceDoll, and before you ask, Alice is not her name. Anywho, this fanfic is a x-over between Death note and Vampire Knight so enjoy and remember R&R!!!**

Crimson Eye

Chapter One

A Scarred Encounter

Deep within the recesses of Yuuki's mind were memories of her human life. The many memories she had with her friends Sayori, but the ones that never left were the memories of Zero. He was a hunter who became a vampire after Shizuka Hio bit him. The last time she had seen Zero had been five years earlier, after losing her beloved older brother, Kaname who had died protecting Yuuki from Zero. She was officially the last pureblood from the Kuran Clan.  
Since then, Yuuki has traveled with Hanabusa Aido, who had been Kaname's right hand in the past. Her hair had grown a bit more, but she remained the same. Wearing an elegant Lolita dress, she entered a café and was shocked to see a young man with dark brown hair who had resembled Zero. At first reluctant, believing that it could have been Zero in disguise, she soon walked towards him. He was writing in a black notebook that he had covered with another book. He soon noticed that someone was watching him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you looked like someone I knew once," she said once she noticed that he had seen her. She looked at the notebook and pondered about all the names on it.

"Is that a list of friends?" she asked. He immediately closed the book and looked around to see if anyone had been around.

"Not really, but it's not something I should tell you about," he said. She gasped and let out a giggle.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm actually waiting for someone and I'm new here." He shrugged his shoulders and allowed her to sit with him in the café. Neither of them ate or drank anything, though Yuuki kept looking outside the glass window. After a while of silence, the young man decided to figure out who she was.

"My name is Yuuki," she said before he could ask. "Do you mind telling me yours?"

"Light Yagami," he replied, wondering if she knew what he would ask her. As she looked outside, he noticed that her eyes glowed a bright crimson red. They soon changed back to their regular brown eyes.

"So, what's in the notebook that you were writing in? It looked interesting, though it's not like it'll affect me." Before Light could do anything, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the café. He ran towards Yuuki, trying to catch his breath.

"Cross-cha, no Yuuki-sama, I've confirmed it," he said. "Rima and Shiki are definitely here. Seems they've both gone into modeling in this place." She smiled and got up.

"That's great; it would be nice to see them again. Thank you, Aido-sempai." He looked a bit upset, since she was obvious at a higher position than he was and was used to being called Hanabusa by his cousin, Kain.

"Well, guess I'll never find out what was in that notebook Yagami-kun," she said with an innocent smile. However, before she left, Aido had pushed her down as a huge blast broke the glass in the café. She had no need to look to see who it was and began running towards the exit in the back. Light saw the man with silver hair and red eyes pointing a gun at Yuuki. Soon vines came out of him and he began chasing after her. Aido quickly began chasing after Yuuki in order to protect her. Light calmly followed them, carrying the black notebook from earlier and a pen.

"Damn, Kiryu-kun already caught up with us?" Aido asked himself. Light saw this as his chance to get rid of the silver-haired man.

"What's his first name?" he asked him; Aido at first was confused and refused to say his name but soon gave it away to protect Yuuki.

"Zero, Zero Kiryu." He noticed that Light began writing Zero's name in the black notebook. Zero paused and placed his hand over his heart, which felt as if something had begun to tighten it. Yuuki looked back, but Aido soon led her away. Zero clenched his fists as he let out a cry of angst. He soon got up and disappeared after seeing that Yuuki had escaped him once more.

_Immune to the __death note__,_ Light thought, as he looked down at the name. _Perhaps she may be useful since it's obvious that she's no human either. _

Yuuki and Aido soon looked around and assured themselves that Zero was nowhere in sight. Yuuki, although mentally upset of having to run away from Zero, appeared calm and looked at Artemis, her vampire hunting weapon from when she was human.

_Zero, is it going to end with us fighting each other? Two former Prefects from Cross Academy turned vampires fighting each other to the death; is that what will happen in the end? _She soon heard footsteps approaching and asked Aido to see whom it was. He calmed her down, saying that it was Light, whom she had met earlier in the café. She quickly pulled herself together, inside fearing that she would have to erase the memories of Zero that he had just witnessed.

"Yuuki, what exactly are you and your "friend" from the café?" he asked calmly, which amazed Yuuki. None of the people who had witnessed Zero's rage against Yuuki ever came calm. They were always distraught and lashed at her with anger.

"That . . . that was the friend that you reminded me of. You see, Zero was a vampire hunter, but a pureblood vampire bit him as a child. I just happened to be a pureblood as well, but he came into my life after my memories were sealed. Our fate was twisted many years ago by a pureblood named Rido Kuran; he was also my uncle. Rido was engaged to Shizuka Hio, but she fell in love with a human whom she made a vampire. Rido added this vampire to a list of Level E vampires who were hunted to be exterminated, since Level E vampires are former humans who kill to fill their bloodlust. After his death, Shizuka, who heard that it was a couple from the Kiryu clan, bit Zero and murdered his parents as an act of revenge. However, Zero had also lost his twin brother to her, as he was the one that led her to them."

"So you are connected only because of your uncle?"

"In a way, yes. Zero's hate for purebloods began then and continues even now. Even though he knows that his family was set up, he hates us. He lost everything, his parents, the human Yuuki that he loved dearly, even his twin brother who was killed by Rido as well. Then again, it's only natural, especially since he's still a vampire hunter."

"Who is the human Yuuki and what happened to her?" She let out a tear as she smiled.

"I'm the guilty one. I was the human Yuuki who vowed to be his ally. That Yuuki, she was left with the responsibility to kill Zero with his own gun if he would ever become a level E vampire. However, my brother bit her, destroying her and giving me birth. That Yuuki, the human Yuuki, died with a pureblood who loved her because within her was his beloved sister."

"So that's why it didn't work, you're all vampires." Yuuki looked at him confused at his words.

"What are you talking about?" Before he explained, he had asked Aido to leave. Aido at first was reluctant and told him that he was to protect Yuuki. However, she soon convinced him to leave, although her reasons were to convince Shiki and Rima to come out of hiding. Aido had left half-heartedly, leaving Light alone with Yuuki.

"Um, Light," she said softly. He looked at her, watching as she lowered her head and held her hands together. "I wasn't supposed to tell you exactly what I was; I was supposed to erase your memories of the incident but there's something strange about your presence. It's almost similar to that of my brother, Kaname." She immediately looked up at him with a determined look in her red eyes.

"Tell me who you are, Light Yagami," she said in a commanding tone. His facial expression didn't change, but her red eyes seemed to have somewhat control over him.

"I suppose since you trust me with your secret, it's safe to tell you. I used to be a normal person who was completely bored. But that changed when I found a death note." Yuuki's eyes changed back to their brown color, as she was still confused with what he was saying.

"A death note is a notebook that belongs to a shinigami. In order to use it, you must write the name of a person, though you need to know what they look like as well. You then write down how wish for that person to die and when. Normally, things work out easily, but I never would have expected vampires to exist."

"So what you're trying to say is that you have killed people using a notebook, is that what you're telling me?"

"Under the alias Kira, but yes, I have." He took out the notebook and wrote down another name.

"However, that wasn't the reason I asked for you to be separated from your friend." Yuuki soon felt as if her heart tightened.

"I wanted to see if I was right; are vampires immune to death notes?" She closed her eyes, feeling the tightening pain in her heart. However, it soon disappeared, proving Light's theory to be right.

"What was supposed to be my cause of death, Kira?" However, before he could say, they both heard the footsteps of what sounded to be four people. Immediately both Light and Yuuki turned to see who it was.

**Well that's chapter 1, hope it sounds okay, AliceDoll would really appreciate any suggestions you could give her for the next chapter. Go easy on the flames if there is any, personally I thought it was amazing so if you don't like it then LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!!! R&R people!!!**


	2. Rebirth of the Cross

**HEY!!! What's up sorry for the long wait, I've been busy so I didn't get a chance to post this… AliceDoll wasn't too happy that I took so long posting this so please don't flame her. Oh and I should have chapter 6 of my story done soon…. On to the fic…**

Chapter Two

Rebirth of the Cross

Yuuki sighed in relief as she noticed who it was; Shiki Senri and Rima Touya. Neither had changed since their last encounter at Cross Academy where they had gone their separate ways. What was a surprise to her was seeing Shiki carrying a young woman. She had long blonde hair and wore a black Lolita dress. Aido followed behind them, almost as if upset, though not with anger.

"Cross-chan," Shiki said, which made Aido even more upset as he remembered how he would call Yuuki by that name.

"Aido gave away our secret and this girl heard it."

"We were unsure how you would handle it," Rima said,

"since Kaname-sama is no longer of this world." Yuuki looked down, as if wanting to show her emotions, but immediately looked at Light. She watched to see if he would know what to do.

"You can trust her as well, she too carries a death note," he said calmly, his gaze never wavering. Yuuki nodded and signaled Shiki to lay her down.

_I may be of the Kuran Clan, but I act almost human. Back at the academy, those who discovered the secret of the vampires were to have their memories erased and punished. I should know, since I had taken part in keeping this secret from them. _

The young woman soon awoke, surrounded by Yuuki, Aido, Shiki, Rima and Light.

"Oh, Light, what are you doing here?" she asked as she immediately turned her attention to him. He remained silent, which brought the others memories of Zero and his persona. It also brought back the memories of Kaname, their pureblood leader and trusted friend. After a while, they had begun walking when Yuuki stopped and looked down. It had been raining and puddles were visible on the ground. She looked at the reflection of herself and remembered the moments she had spent with Kaname. She heard his soft, yet powerful voice calling her name.

"_I would have been happy, if I was born as her real older brother" _Although her eyes were shut the moment Kaname had said those words, she still remembered hearing them faintly. That pureblood gave life to the Yuuki she had become, the detestable vampire that Zero hated. They soon stopped when the noticed that she had not moved.

"Yuuki-sama," Aido said as he walked to her. He soon noticed a small tear fall from her right eye; it was a tear that never seen light until that moment. He grabbed her arms gently, trying to call her attention.

_Can the Yuuki that Zero loved . . . could that Yuuki change him as she had before her death? Can Yuuki Cross, the human that died at my birth change anything, or will she die at his hands because of the vampire Yuuki within her?_

She soon looked at the grey sky and raised her hand, remembering of the night when it snowed.

"I want to return to Cross Academy ," she whispered. They had all remained silent as more tears fell from her eyes; he hand still reaching towards the grey sky.

"No, Yuuki Cross wants to return to Cross Academy to visit _her_ father again. That is what she desires." Rima, Shiki and Aido lowered the heads and had bent over; Light and the young woman watched silently as the rain seemed to have stopped. However, instead of rain, snow had begun to fall. She lowered her hand and turned towards Light and the young woman.

"It seems that we are going to part ways, however, I wanted to know if you two would want to accompany us." Light nodded and the young woman, who revealed as being Misa Amane, quickly accepted since she would follow Light to the very end. They went to the small apartment that Rima and Shiki had been living gathered everything that they would need.

They arrived at Cross Academy ; Yuuki smiled as she saw the academy completely repaired. They all entered the academy; nothing had changed in the years that had passed. They soon went to the room where Chairman Cross, Yuuki's adoptive father, would have been in. However, an old friend greeted them; it was Sayori. Yuuki had explained what had happened in the years when she left the academy. When she asked for Chairman Cross however, Sayori revealed that he yet to return from the Hunter's Association and along with him was Touga Yagari; Zero's mentor. Yuuki soon went to the room where Kaname once resided. It was barren and appeared the same way it did when they left.

"Kaname-sama," Aido whispered quietly looking around at the room. Their pureblood leader and friend had used them all as chess pieces, but they never complained. Yuuki soon found her old uniform, still her size and in perfect condition. She then looked at a pair of scissors that were lying around.

_Yuuki Cross, she died when Yuuki Kuran was born. Is it possible for her to be born if I were to die once more?_

She soon pushed everyone out of the room and sealed the door. She grabbed the scissors and looked at them closely. She began cutting her long brown hair.

_Zero, long ago, we made many promises. One of them was that I would be your ally; even when Rido attacked the fell academy, I still kept that promise. I also promised that if you ever all to Level E . . . I would end your life. However, I also said that I would run away so that you may live. _

The strands of her hair fell, but so were small drips of blood. Aido soon recognized it and began slamming the door, begging her to open it. She had secretly pricked her fingers so that the scent of her blood would draw Zero to her. _Zero, I want to end this peacefully, that is why I am giving birth to the Yuuki you knew; but if you dare to harm any of the students at Cross Academy , I will have no choice but to fight you._ From far, Zero soon picked up her scent; his eyes turned red.

"Are you finally giving up, Kuran?" he said to himself as he sat on the top of a church. He stood up and looked towards the direction of the academy.

"You and I both know that I will kill every pureblood vampire out there, even if it means getting rid of those close to them. I also figured out who you new-found friend is; Kira." His red eyes soon turned back to their light purple color.

_I will never forgive the purebloods that destroyed everything; my parents, Ichiru, my sanity . . . even the Yuuki I once knew. This time, Kuran won't be there to protect you and neither will your friend. _

Back in Kaname's room, Yuuki cut her hair to its original state as Yuuki Cross. She changed into her old uniform and grabbed the insignia of the Cross Academy Prefects. She grabbed Artemis and opened the door. Aido, Rima and Shiki nodded once more and headed towards their old rooms as well. Yuuki held two Day Class uniforms; one for a female student and the other for a male student.

"I know I am asking for a lot Light and Misa . . . but . . ." Light took the uniform and walked away. Misa soon grabbed hers and walked away as well.

"Vampire or not, she's just as gullible as Misa. She is definitely more useful than her, so until I completely gain her trust, I guess I'll have to play along," he said to himself. Yuuki looked at her right arm.

_Zero, even if you manage to overpower me, I will not give up. As long as I wear the insignia of the Cross Academy Prefects, I will not allow you to harm any human or vampire at this academy. I shall stand by the pacifist belief that Juuri Kuran, Haruka Kuran, Kaien Cross, __Kaname Kuran__ and Yuuki Cross believed in._

Her eyes glowed red as the snow stopped falling. She stared at the window, as if she knew where Zero was standing that the exact moment.

"Zero Kiryu, hunter or vampire, you will not harm this academy ever; I am still Yuuki Kuran, but as of now, this is Yuuki Cross."

**Well, that concludes another chapter. Make sure you R&R. I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I get it along with the next chapter of my story.**


End file.
